New chances
by Awesomeface8D
Summary: If you had another chance in life, (Meaning everything you have done is forgotten) but with terrible consequences would you take it? Now lets switch it around. You have commited crime. You are not a regular member of society anymore. Its consequences on both sides. What would you do? A 1st person story based around the game Garrys mod. Rated T because im nervous.
1. Chapter 1: New home

You fall. Miles down through darkness. Passing panels of blinding white light. A panel forming below you? You continues to fall, closer and closer to the light. Almost upon almost through and you are almost there you goes through and nothing. White light. Still falling. No change in the surroundings. You look down and see a blue panel below you now. Words are on the panel but you can not read them. The air infront of you is moving, warping? You falls into the blue light. You feels impact on stone and realise you are now lying on a stone street. You get up and look around, You appear to be in a modern town. You sees people walking on the streets, wearing colored jumpsuits and all kinds of odd clothing. You approach a man in a lime green jumpsuit with brown hair and dark eyes and ask "Where am I?" The man responds with a quick "Ruun!" "CP's!" He runs off into a dark tunnel. You turn around and see a strange masked and suited man running after you! You follow the lime green jumpsuit man down into the tunnel, hoping he will protect you.


	2. Chapter 2: Into darkness

You dash down into the tunnel. Following the blob of lime green you see down in the distance. Along with your own you hear the masked mans running footsteps behind you. You refuse to turn around. Seeing him would only make you fear him more. You run for what seems like hours until you come out into a sewer passage lit with old lights above. The masked man is closing in on you and you need to trick him. You dash quickly into the door you saw the lime green man go into and pull it closed behind you. You quickly lock it and run as fast as you can into the direction of the lime green man. You hear fumbled bangs and shouts from behind, as the masked man struggles with the locked door. Theres another door ahead, this time made of metal. The man with the lime green jumpsuit stands in the room behind the door and pulls you in, closing the door behind you and pushing a heavy iron grate up against it. He gestures to some wooden chairs which appear to be hand crafted and sits down, you follow his lead. You look around yourself at the room which must be his home. Some wooden chairs, a cage some more metal doors leading to new places..."Who are you?" he questions you. You turn to look at him and delve into your mind to complete the simple task of remembering your own name. Which proves to be incredibly difficult to do so. Your mind is foggy and all you can remember is darkness, blinding white lights and a blue glow...  
The man realises you are not able to complete this task and moves over to some steel panels. He presses a nearby red button and the panels pop open. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a metal pot. Putting it into the small space behind the panels. Wait... Panels? Why does that word seem so familiar in your brain? You push your mind further back and hear the man chopping vegetables and meat. You turn to look, suddenly incredibly hungry. He looks to you and smiles. He points to one of the metal doors and says "Theres some beds in there if you want to get some rest before we eat" He walks over to the door and opens it for you. You walk in and immediantly lie onto the nearest bed. Before you fall into sleep you faintly hear him say "My names Daniel by the way"


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled sleep

You fall down a dark pit lined with white panels. Panels! The panels grow and you fall into them as they combine. Your in a blinding white light your eyes are no longer there you have no body. You are nothing. Theres blue now. Blue panels and a blue light. Words on the panel. Words! My name is Craig. My NAME is Craig. On a field of blue inimaginable horrors crawling, running towards you. Your holding a gun you try to shoot but theres no ammo. You look down into the gun itslelf and pull the trigger. A bullet rips through your face. Pain! So much... PAIN! You fall onto the dark ground then realise there is no ground. You are in nothing you ARE nothing!  
Your head pops up when you hear someone screaming? Who is that? The screaming stops and you realise it stopped because you just closed your mouth. Your throat is so raw it hurts. Daniel runs into the room and asks whats wrong and you just respond with a quiet mumble of "It was just a nightmare"  
You have been living in Daniels home for several days now. Neither Daniel or you have left the house but the supplies are running low. Your going to have to go soon. You eat a breakfast of going-fowl melon and go back to sitting in your chair. Waiting for the unstoppable call of "We have to go" but it doesnt come. You sit for hours and hours and Daniel says nothing. Finally you realise that its your call and you find yourself saying "We need more supplies" Daniel looks up from staring at the ground and looks at you. His dark eyes hinting a dark past. "I suppose" he responds quietly moving into another of the rooms you have not been allowed to enter. He comes out holding a Deagle and hands you an old but working Stun-stick from a masked man (who you have now learnt the real name of. It being "CPs" or "Civil protection") You move the stunstick in your hand and stand up out of your chair. Daniel grabs his backpack and moves to the door. You follow him. Ready for any fight ahead.


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen goods

You and Daniel walk back through the tunnels, walking not running. In fear of being found by the CP'sYou find the door that you blocked yesterday. Its no longer there. Its completely shattered across the ground. "Well thats worrying" You hear Daniel say from behind. You walk back through the sewer area and back into the dark tunnels. After a long time you come out of the tunnel and take a peek around. Its night and you can see several CP's walking around the town centre where you first found yourself. You push yourself against the wall and slowly creep into the downtown area. Daniel close behind. You see 2 CP's talking to eachother and sneak past them into an abandoned building. Daniel creeps up the stairs and you follow. He pulls a brick out of the wall and it shows a cramped tunnel to the building next door which is actually a food storage area. Daniel crouches and crawls through the tunnel and when your in presses a button on the wall sealing you in and removing all the light. Your breathing grows fast until Daniel turns on a flashlight from his bag. After about 5 minutes of crawling your now in a room filled with boxes. Daniel opens a couple and starts shoving supplies into his backpack. He pulls out a leather bag from the backpack and hands it to you. You shovel food into the bag too. When your done Daniel walks back over to the vent where you came from. Suddenly you hear a stifled yell and turn around to see a CP standing right behind you! You smash him in the face with the stunstick and he falls to the ground stunned. "Nice work" Daniel whispers to you picking up a nearby piece of wood and smashing the CP in the head with it, knocking him out. "Now we better go" You nod in reply and climb into the vent. Daniel closes it and you make your way back to the other building. You look out the window and see a crowd of CP's outside the food storage building. Which is pretty lucky since now theres no CP's in your way. You and Daniel slowly make yourselves back to the tunnels which you walk through, back into the sewer area, past the broken door and back into Daniels base. You help him pack the food away, enjoy a fresh meal and go sleep.


End file.
